Movie Job
Movie Job is the third episode of the second season of Drake & Josh. It aired on March 28, 2004. Plot Josh gets a job at the Premiere Movie Theater for making Crazy Steve quit after complaining about his wobbly drink holder but Helen soon forgets Josh's job. Drake soon starts working there, too. However, Drake obtains more credit for work despite his laziness and Josh being more competent. Adored by The Premiere's boss, Helen, she plans to promote Drake to assistant manager, much to Josh's dismay. Josh attempts to impress Helen, but his efforts end in fiasco. Drake begins to see how much the job means to Josh and takes the blame. Helen is reluctant but she lets Drake go. Quotes * Josh: Attention movie goers and popcorn lovers! Tonight, we have a special surprise. In 10 lucky buckets of popcorn, I've hidden a little golden ball. * Movie goer: '''So? * '''Josh: '''So, if you happen to find a golden ball in your popcorn, you will win free movies for a month! * '''Josh: Now if everyone will please form an orderly line I would happy to give you all of.....(everybody starts mobbing and the chaos begins) Trivia *Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols did not appear, although she was mentioned several times. She also appeared in the ending credits. *This episode marks the first appearance of Helen Dubois and Crazy Steve. *This is Crazy Steve's only appearance in Season 2. Steve wouldn't return until Season 3 episode We're Married? *This is the first episode of the series without an innuendo. *''The Empress Strikes Back'' is a parody of Star Wars: Episode VI – The Empire Strikes Back. *Premiere Theater is a parody of Camino Real Cinemas. *This episode marks the first debut of Josh's main job for the entire series. *Despite Drake being fired at the end of the episode, Helen decides to let him be more than welcome to comeback to the theater whenever he wants to. Goofs *The iBot is a parody of the iPod, but in Drake & Josh Go Hollywood, the G-O is supposed to be a parody of the iPod. Also, in Zoey 101, iCarly, Victorious, and Sam & Cat (other shows created by Dan Schneider), the parody of Apple Products (iPods are Apple products) are Pear Products and iBots or G-Os would be Pear Pods. *Drake said that he didn't like ketchup on a hot dog but at the beginning of The Wedding, he is about to put ketchup on his hot dog. However, he may have changed his mind about not liking it. *Drake said Josh's stereo is in Wisconsin but in other episodes, the stereo is back in their room, Drake and Josh may have got their stereo back from Wisconsin or they could've got another one but they got the exact same radio. *Crazy Steve quits his job at the movie theater but he's back at the movie theater again in other episodes, he may have decided to get his job back but it's unlikely how he just gets it back because it's impossible to get your old job back when you quit and sometimes an employer doesn't allow the same guy to come back. *When Josh announces putting golden balls in the popcorn buckets and everyone going crazy with the popcorn looking for golden balls, Josh says and yells "PUT THE TURTLE DOWN" but there's no turtle so he probably meant to say "PUT THE POPCORN DOWN". It's also possible that he said "PUT THE KERNELS DOWN" with "kernels" referring to popcorn kernels. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two 03 Category:Articles that need improvement